


Roses

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Writing Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: He thought the demon would have a genuine heart attack.Then again, he did love seeing how cute the demon got whenever he was overly embarrassed.





	Roses

Dipper preferred nights spent like this, hand in hand with the crybaby demon, than performing at their magic shows. He enjoyed watching Will sniffle and tremble in bashful embarrassment as Dipper swayed them to music Will had never heard before. He watched Will's eye water in oversensitivity as Dipper pulled him close, feeling the demon stiffen even more in his grasp. 

Will shuffled nervously, stepped on his foot a few too many times, and his face had remained a permanent shade of red since the song had started. Dipper, even with throbbing toes and the slow building of a pulsing headache, was enjoying himself. He liked the way Will's hands were warming even through his gloves. Dipper thought about taking his gloves off, but he doubted he'd want to see Will's reaction of they were actually touching skin-to-skin. He thought the demon would have a genuine heart attack. 

Then again, he did love seeing how cute the demon got whenever he was overly embarrassed. 

Will's eyepatch slipped slightly, making soft blue hair stickup under the leather strap around his head. Dipper thought it made the demon look even more adorable, but he decided to say nothing as he tightened his grip around the demon's waist. Will's face flushed even darker then as he nearly tripped forward in clumsiness. 

"William."

"M-M-M-" 

"Take a deep breath and try again." Dipper stared evenly, pushing down a smile as Will's stutter worsened the closer Will's body was to his. 

"M-M-Master?" Will finally got it out, his entire body shaking as Dipper actually smiled at him then. 

"Do you like dancing with me?" The Gleeful twin hummed, taking a step to the side and guiding Will with him. He watched the demon swallow anxiously before nodding. "Tell me the truth, if you don't like doing this, we don't have to continue." 

"I-I-I-" Will sighed heavily before trying again, "I d-do like it - this, dancing with y-you, master." 

"Well, I'm glad." Dipper tapped his forefinger on Will's lower spine, feeling the muscles tighten under it. "I enjoy it as well." 

Now that he was looking down at the demon's belly for a visual of muscles tensing under his touch, he did like the way the demon's vest hugged his sides. Will was always so properly dressed, never a single hair out of place - unless frazzled by the male Gleeful's interferences. It left much to the boy's imagination, only fueling his wish to feel soft skin under neatly pressed dress shirts. 

Teal met cyan and Will offered a wobbly smile. Dipper couldn't even understand how a demon could be considered so adorable, but then again, that had been long before he'd met William Cipher. He stopped swaying, earning a confused look from the demon before he slipped his gloved hands from trembling fingers to rest against defined cheeks. Will's eye widened impossibly as Dipper half-smirked at the demon's sudden shock. Will squeaked, quickly bringing his hands up to hook over Dipper's wrists. 

Will wouldn't meet his eyes, looking everywhere but at him. Dipper didn't like that, but he guessed he couldn't have everything. He decided to keep the demon's actual attention on him, leaning in until he could hear Will gasp softly between them. He gently touched his nose to Will's before slowly leaning in to carefully kiss the demon. 

Will's hands squeezed his wrists when their lips touched. He could feel the demon's lips tremble against his with his eyes closed and, for a brief moment, he thought maybe this wasn't the greatest of ideas he'd had. Perhaps Will didn't actually want this? He stayed there for a moment more, waiting for any sign of Will kissing him back, before he started to pull away. His own eyes opened when he felt Will close the gap between them and kiss him. It wasn't aggressive or forceful, just barely showing the demon's feelings. Dipper's heart hammered in his chest as Will pulled away. They shared a single moment of staring at each other in bliss before Will started stammering again. 

"I-I-I-" 

"William." Dipper slowly slipped his hands away from Will's face to rest on the demon's waist. "Deep breath."

"I-I-" Will finally forced himself to breathe before sighing. "Yes, master." 

The human just smiled and shook his head slightly as he pulled the demon close again. He's never cared for affection, or touch of any kind truthfully, but there was something therapeutic about having Will pressed close to him. He liked the way his heart thudded when he rested his forehead against Will's. He loved when Will wrapped his arms around his own waist, holding him just as close, just like now. He could feel Will's fingers press against his lower back as their foreheads rested together. He would give up everything he owned and ever would own to stay like this forever. 

Will's hands stopped trembling the longer they swayed to a beat that was no longer playing. It was just them, just a demon and a human, swaying to the sounds of the wind and their own heartbeats against each other. 

Dipper wanted another kiss, he wanted more touch, he wanted more everything from the demon. He just wanted William Cipher. If he could give up his riches, give up his magic, give up everything that made him Dipper Gleeful just so the demon would love him until the end of time, he would give it all up in a heartbeat. 

"Th-That's a heavy price t-to pay for something you already have." Will whispers softly between them.

Dipper opens one eye to see Will already peering at him. Will swallows nervously and the human smirks. 

"It is, isn't it?" 

Will looks nervous for a moment and Dipper just hums and bumps their noses together for a brief touch. He can't deny that his heart is swelling and he craves even more from the demon in his arms. Will sucks his lower lip into his mouth, nibbling on the soft flesh before blinking and meeting Dipper's eyes. 

"Th-Then t-take it." 

Well, Dipper thinks in warm amusement, that's an offer he surely can't refuse.


End file.
